


Three Sizes

by Maerissa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerissa/pseuds/Maerissa
Summary: A memory-torn Felix finds some solace in a very,veryunlikely companion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Three Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> > "Felix Hugo Fraldarius (Fire Emblem: Three Houses) and The Grinch (The Grinch stole Christmas) cope in the same, unhealthy way, in this essay I will"
> 
> merry christmas [fuccer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoggets) and thanks for being an endless source of awful, cursed inspiration 

A gust of cold, snow-sprinkled wind was not what Felix expected when he opened the heavy door to the Goddess Tower. He should have seen this coming, but in his hurry to get a break from the constant, obnoxious noise of the packed ballroom – and the pestering memories that the noise of close crowds kept bringing up – he hadn’t bothered to look out of the window as he rushed up the stairs. Now, the snowflakes pelting him in the face were making his mind replay even more vivid scenes from years-old battles, the snow-shadowed figures in them – and one figure in particular – looking more disfigured and jarring each time they entered his thoughts. Felix scowled to himself, clenched his teeth and walked onwards, letting the door slam shut behind him. As painful as recalling those shapes was, at least he was alone now. 

"Who goes there?" 

Felix's scowl deepened as his hand shot to the sword at his side, loosely gripping the hilt. _So much for being alone._

"None of your business," he answered, then added "A student," to prevent the hostility of the first remark causing any unnecessary harm. 

"...A student? So this is a school?" 

Felix started to regret his earlier hesitation to come across as hostile. Trying to peer through the whirling snow at the other voice, he could make out… some garish green furry garment? Whatever it was, it reminded Felix that his thin academy uniform was woefully inadequate for the weather, which only served to annoy him more. 

"Not funny. Why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same. I had expected to be alone.”

“...So did I. There’s too much noise down at the ball. I just wanted some quiet.”

The voice through the snow didn’t respond straight away, and Felix took the second of silence to ponder why he had told the voice anything instead of drawing his sword. Before long, though, the voice spoke up again.

“Unnecessary noise… and a _ball_.” The venom echoing in that last word caught even Felix slightly off-guard. “So… disgustingly common for this cursed time of year.”

“...It really is a loud waste of time,” Felix concurred, the enjoyment at finding someone who shared his distaste for social events like this temporarily distracting him from his annoyance at everything else about this strange situation. “Ridiculous that it’s such a big deal.”

The voice barely seemed to take notice of Felix’s words. “The noise… and the feasts… and the singing… oh, how I wish I could just take it all away from them...”

“...That’s extreme,” Felix shot back, slightly taken aback. “I think this is all stupid, but if other people want to waste training time that’s their own fault. Whatever keeps them happy.”

“Well, I have no one to mind the happiness of.” The shade of emotion that Felix expected to find in those words was completely missing, which did clue him in to the deeper, annoyingly familiar-feeling reasons the voice had shown such animosity out of nowhere. “I would hate to associate with anyone who could enjoy anything about this abhorrent holiday.”

“Pathetic. At least I can keep my own personal affairs separate from the holidays.”

“Your... personal affairs? You know nothing of what I have gone through,” the voice retorted with a grumpy sharpness to his tone. Provoked, Felix returned fire with deeper history than he was usually up to tossing out.

“Two years ago, I lost someo… some people who shouldn’t have died. The noise, the crowds, the snow… bring me back. But nothing can bring _them_ back. I’m not foolish enough to let the reminders bother me. _And_ I have enough sense to blame it on the beast who’s responsible, not some dumb arbitrary season.” Without raising his voice, Felix felt himself spitting out the last few words.

Silence underscored Felix’s harshness. 

“...You were bothered enough by mere noise to flee here, looking for silence. You clearly let this despicable season affect you that much,” the voice reasoned, sharpness faded but residual grumpiness still present. “...Unless there were other things than the noise bothering you in that hall.”

Felix’s breath caught in his throat slightly, desperately pushing away the dark silhouettes of the boar that started gathering in his mind, clouding his thoughts. The wind around him got louder and louder, until the only sounds he could focus on were the deafening harsh gusts blowing past him and the echoes of the words he’d just spoken. _What… am I blaming that beast for? Whose blood am I covering his hands with? What would… he think of that?_

“...Fine. So I can’t control my reactions perfectly either. But your hate for the holidays is still a pathetic mask for your loneliness.”

“Pshaw. The festiveness is unbearable, and there is nothing more to it,” the voice scoffed in reply, but the familiarly pointed pause before he spoke made it all too clear to Felix that his words had cut through on some level. 

The tower grounds fell quiet once again, save for the slowly waning wind, silence eventually broken again by the figure beyond the snow.

“...Would it kill you to prepare a hot drink of some kind? This horrid snow is sticking to my… fibers.”

Felix had no interest in playing therapist for some rude green-clad stranger any longer than he absolutely had to, but something about this bizarre conversation had made him feel… oddly attached to his hate-masked struggles.

“Whatever. I’ll go make tea. Come inside before I change my mind about letting you in.”

Pulling the heavy wooden door open once more, Felix paid no particular mind to the nature of the misshapen, furry shadow that followed in his footsteps. He’d needed a distraction anyway, and couldn’t shake the odd feeling that this one might be worth his while.


End file.
